


Warrior from the Stars

by Sunflower_Kin



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Something old I found on my laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Kin/pseuds/Sunflower_Kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nolan leaves the military and comes to Defiance, only to spot an Irathian night porter at the NeedWant that is slightly fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer and just found it. I doubt it's any good, but it's worth posting.

Nolan was considered to be a man of a great many vices. He and all of his military buddies would travel bar to bar each weekend, leaving the weaker of the groups unconscious in their stead. Drugs would be passed around, women sharing laps and men sharing women. Boundaries were hardly an issue among their group of soldiers. They would party away their weekly allowances and wander back to the camp, where they would work their asses off just to do it again.  
And suddenly, they weren’t needed. The wars were over, the soldiers were relics of a painful, racist past, a skeleton that everyone was damn well determined to keep in the dark reaches of their closets. Their allowances disappeared, the camps no longer had room for the previously invaluable workers, instead housing refugees of all races. And Nolan was left with no home and no money, only a broken down roller that had more miles on it than that of the seven military service trucks, combined.  
So, he traveled, and he scavenged. He took more than he needed from those who needed it more, trading alien goods to human merchants, buying women and rooms for the night. He once even got enough money to trade in his old roller for one that was in far better condition. And he followed the road. He went town to town for a long while, growing tired of the detachment he felt, everywhere he went. As a result, he found himself in the run-down town of Defiance.  
It was… quaint. That was the only word he could think to use to properly describe it. It was exceptionally beautiful, it wasn’t extremely welcoming, it didn’t have a lot of money and it sure as hell wasn’t paradise. He found a house only two minutes away from the bar/brothel of the town, and he watched Blue Devil get traded for cash in the alley ways that led him through settlement. But, it was his kind of place. It was his home.  
Nolan found himself making friends with a lot of the locals. His favorite was Kenya, the mistress of the NeedWant. Not only was she amazing on her back, but she made well with conversation. She currently sat across from him in a little black skirt and thick cluster of silver necklaces, sipping a glass of vodka, listening to him ramble about things he would regret by tomorrow. Once she was sure he would have difficulty stumbling home, she began to take his glass away and turn him out. As he admitted defeat and began to walk away, something caught his eye.  
The deputy, some kid name Timmy (or was it Tommy?) was flirting with an Irathian girl with an irritated look on her face. She was dressed like some kind of warrior from the stars, in a dark blue bra and pants, glitter covering them as if it was a disease. Her shoes were off and she was using her feet to keep the deputy a few inches away from him, her well-manicured toes pressed into his chest. The Irathian turned her cheek at him and Nolan could see one half of her face was bruised, covered in the same glitter her clothes had.  
“Kenya…” he whispered, suddenly not reacting to the dwarf-sized woman’s shoves. “Nolan!” she snapped, mostly amused, “You had way too much to drink! Go home and come back tomorrow!” He completely ignored her, staring at the Irathian with wide, admiring eyes. The night porter realized why he wasn’t reacting and followed his gaze. Her eyebrows shot up and she glanced between her girl and Nolan. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Votan!” she half-shouted, hitting Nolan in the chest.   
He gestured for her to hush and continued to stare, beckoning the mistress closer. “Who is she?” he asked in some awkward form of admiration. Kenya smirked, crossing her arms. “Come by tomorrow and clean the bar. Ten a.m. You’ll know her name if you finish by eleven.” He was turned away before he could complain.


End file.
